These Are The Lies
by Fyrelion
Summary: Lance gets a new girlfriend, and Keith doesn't know why he hates it so much. Klangst.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, Lance has a girlfriend?" Keith nearly spat the food right out of his mouth. How could Lance actually land a girlfriend? Last time he checked every girl in the school rolled their eyes anytime anything came out of his mouth. "Apparently, she doesn't go to school here, they work at the roller ring together." Hunk sat across the table from Keith finishing up his lunch. "Her name's Raven, I met her a few days ago while Lance was working and she seemed pretty interesting." "Interesting how?" Keith raised an eyebrow at him. "She has long black hair and just gives off this super mopey vibe, like she's some sort of emo or something." "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being emo." Keith threateningly held up his fork, almost like he was defending Lance's unknown girlfriend. "Yeah sure okay Mr. I'm still crying about MCR breaking up." As if almost knowing that Keith would be angry he ducked. "Watch it big guy!" This time Keith was about to throw his fork right at Hunk, but his defensive actions told Keith that he probably shouldn't do it anyway.

After lunch class seemed to drag on for Keith, he couldn't get his mind off of Lance and his new girlfriend, but he didn't know why. For some reason the thought of Lance having a girlfriend made Keith feel….Uncomfortable? It wasn't until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket during last period that he was brought back to reality. Shiro had texted him asking if he wanted to join the rest of them tonight for game night, but he quickly typed back that he wasn't feeling well and turned off his phone. Keith didn't want to be near anyone when he felt like this, like he would bring down the whole mood of their fun by just acting abnormally. Making his way through the hallways he made sure to avoid any of his friends because one look at his face would give away that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what he would say if someone asked.

Once Keith was home he instantly crashed onto his bed and let out a loud sound of defeat. Why did he care so much about Lance having a girlfriend? Why did he not want to like her even though they'd never met? Why didn't Lance ever mention her to them before? He had so many questions and none of them had answers. Flipping over to lay on his back he found himself staring at his ceiling for what felt like a really long time before he even realized that he had totally zoned out. "What am I doing?" He asked himself out loud. "Something's seriously wrong with me." Something had to be wrong with him, he was probably sick or something right? Practically forcing himself up and to his computer he decided to boot up his computer and play some online games. He had to distract himself before he mentally exploded.

Since none of his normal friends were online he decided to just play a few matches by himself but he kept his mic on anyway since it wasn't uncommon for people to meet potential team mates this way. Nothing eventful happened for a few matches but after awhile he came across a group of people using mics and they seemed to have pretty good teamwork together. After a couple of more matches Keith decided to send one of them with the username Childish Gambemo, because she wanted to join him for a few matches later on in the week.

After shutting off his computer Keith checked his phone to see he had texts from Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. It was pretty late and he didn't know if he should respond to any of the texts or not. Most of them were asking where he was and if he was feeling alright since he hardly ever missed a game night, but Lance's texts were almost out of the ordinary, he never texted Keith unless it was important. _Hunk told me he mentioned Raven to you at lunch today and I brought her by tonight to meet everyone and they all seemed to like her pretty well. Do you want to meet up this weekend to meet her?_ Keith could do nothing but stare at his screen. He'd taken her to meet the guys that fast? They'd only introduce girlfriends to everyone if they were serious, and this made Keith feel even worse. His honest answer would be no, and he even typed it and let his finger hover over the send button for a few seconds, but that's not what he would normally say to him. He had to support Lance, even if he didn't want to. So he painstakingly typed out three letters and pressed send while he felt his whole body sink into his chair in complete defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had been dreading this all morning. Not the fact that he would get to hang out with Lance, but the fact that his girlfriend was going to be there, luckily Keith had convinced Shiro to tag along with them to keep him sane. That had been an awkward conversation to say the least.

"Why do you sound like the world is ending because Lance wants you to meet his girlfriend? Raven is making him happy and she seems like a great girl. What's wrong with that?" Shiro was on the other end of the phone and Keith could feel himself bite his lip in confusion.

"I…I don't know Shiro, I'm just nervous about this one." He had never been nervous about Lance's love life before, maybe because he had never actually landed a girl before, or at least he had never landed someone like the guys had to described to him.

"And you say I'm the worried dad of the group." Shiro's voice at the other end of the line was purely jesting, but Keith almost took offense to it.

"Fine, don't help me out then." Keith hung up on Shiro after and felt himself grow guilty.

Recalling the previous day's conversation almost made Keith feel even more guilty about dragging him into this than before, but he knew he wouldn't be okay third wheeling the two by himself. He couldn't figure out why Lance having a girlfriend made him so uncomfortable, hopefully the feeling would go away. Lance had finally found someone who made him happy and all Keith could do was sulk about it instead of being a real friend and being happy for him.

Staring at the ceiling and moping wasn't going to make time go by any faster, and Keith still had an hour to kill before he had to meet up with Lance. So he decided to log into Overwatch and see who was online, no one super important other than the girl he had met a few days before, Gambemo, he sent her a group invite and opened so loot boxes before she hopped into the voice chat.

"Hey I can only play a few matches today if that's cool." Her voice quickly filled his ears as he opened the last of his loot boxes.

"Me too, I gotta meet up with some friends in a bit so I was only looking for two or three games right now, can you play later though?" He quickly asked her while debating if they should play some comp or arcade.

"Have you gotten all the arcade loot boxes for this week?"

"Oh crap. I haven't I think I need like one more win and I'm done." He could hear the clacking of her keyboard on the other end as he decided to do some capture the flag.

"Then lets prepare to capture the enemies flag."

Two matches later they both said their goodbyes and Keith got ready to meet up with Shiro outside his house before heading over to the arcade Lance told them to me up at. Shiro was already waiting outside the door by the time Keith opened it.

"You ready to get the motherly jitters out Keith?" Shiro playfully punched him in the arm after speaking.

"Shut up Shiro, they aren't motherly jitters. More like…Brotherly concern?" He was lying straight through his teeth at this point, because he had no idea how to explain the feelings he was feeling.

"Okay Keith, just remember that we're all 18 and up and can think for ourselves here."

"Yeah yeah Shiro I got it." And Shiro was calling him the parent of the group?

As they were coming closer to the arcade Keith found himself getting more and more nervous to meet Raven. Hunk had given a description of her so all he had to go on was some short goth chick with black hair, but even then that sent a thousand images of what she could look like through his mind. The first image was someone who had more piercings that limbs and had the side of her head shaved, the second was someone who was way to pretty to be with Lance in the first place. Why did thinking about this make Keith feel inferior? As if he had to prove himself to one of his friends girlfriends. He had to get his mind off of this, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

Pulling up to the arcade Keith noticed that Lance was standing outside _alone._ That alone made him more confused than anything. Stepping outside of the car before anyone could speak Lance seemed somewhat distraught. "She was a no show."

"What do you mean a no show?" Shiro walked up next to Lance and the smile was instantly wiped from his face.

"She hasn't shown up and I've been waiting for half an hour and she won't text or call me back. She's never done this before." The look on Lance's face was one to induce rage from Keith, but he had to keep himself in line.

"Some girlfriend you've got there Lance." Keith crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you just say mullet?!" Instantly Lance's first was curled around the collar of Keith's shirt and lifting his feet off the ground and their faces were inches away from each other.

"I uh…didn't say anything Lance." His hands were up defensively hoping that Lance would let go, and he did, when Shiro intervened.

"Will both of you cut it out! Keith that was uncalled for."

"You've never even met Raven and yet here you are being a douche! Why am I not surprised?"

"I can't meet her if she never shows up now can I? What a great first impression she's left on one of your friends!"

"Oh I'd use the term friends pretty loosely right about now!"

"Will the both of you cut it out!" Shiro's hands were pressed against both of their chests giving them each a large amount of space.

"Only if he apologizes for insulting my girlfriend!" Lance had his arms crossed and looked like he was ready to leap at Keith again if he said the wrong thing.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry Lance. I'm genuinely sorry." He wasn't faking this either, he felt bad for what he had said, although that doesn't mean he'd take it back.

"Alright, now do you guys still want to go in and have a good time or should we go buy Lance some ice cream?" Shiro was trying to move past the situation quickly, which was a relief to both of the boys.

"Why not both? I like the sound of both if I'm being honest." Lance was speaking more sheepishly, and looked more like someone who just got stood up than someone who was ready to have an all out brawl in an arcade parking lot.

"Alright then lets go in and kick some butt at video games!" Keith found it a lot easier to sound enthusiastic now that he knew Raven wasn't going to be there to distract him. It was almost like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders knowing that she wasn't there with them.

"Oh you're so going down mullet!" Lance held the door open for the two behind him before dragging Keith and Shiro over to the dance dance revolution machine.

"Shiro you're up first to go against the DDR master!" Before Shiro even had a moment to protest Lance had already inserted the coins and pushed Shiro onto the other dance pad. Keith could tell that Shiro was about to make Keith switch places with him, which is why he avoided all eye contact and any signals Shiro was trying to send.

"Alright Lance, just go easy on me. Dancing isn't my best quality."

"Come on Shiro DDR isn't even really like real dancing, it's just some silly arrows that you push to the beat." Keith let his arms drape across the metal bars on the sides of the machine as he watched Lance send him a dirty look before going back to picking a song.

"Don't think your insults will get you out of going next Keith!" A playful punch was sent in Keith's direction as Lance settled on the song _Dance Dance._

"This one's for you mullet!" Keith had no idea why Lance pointing at him with that shit eating grin on his face made his heart jump, but it did. Their banter stopped as soon as the song began, because Lance had put on his game face and was ready to take Shiro down, which it was obvious that he would with the way Shiro had picked the normal difficulty while Lance had picked the hardest one.

It was obvious that Lance had spent a lot of time playing this game because of how easily he moved around the arrows and never missed a beat, meanwhile Shiro had been doing well but it was almost like he had already accepted defeat. Keith couldn't keep his eyes off of Lance and the way he moved, it was like something about Lance was drawing him in. Before Keith realized it Lance had already won the game and he still couldn't take his eyes off of him. Shaking his head he reminded himself that Lance had a girlfriend and that staring at your best friend for too long would send off weird vibes. Coughing to hide his embarrassment Keith felt Shiro push him up onto the dance pad.

"Now it's your turn to get your butt kicked." Lance had the same grin on his face as he scrolled through the songs once again.

"Don't feel like you have to pick a song for me this time Lance," He side eyed Lance while waiting for him to pick a song. Since when did Lance's side profile make his chest tighten? Casting the feeling aside he made sure to pick the same difficulty as Lance, it was the competitive nature in the both of them that made him do so. He knew from the get go that he was going to lose, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

It didn't take him very long to realize that picking the hardest difficulty had been a mistake. While he was able to keep up for the most part he was already missing way too many arrows to beat Lance. In the end Lance ended up winning by a landslide and yelled a little too loudly about his victory.

"Next time Shiro and I get to pick the game we get our asses handed to us at alright?" Keith was joking of course, he was good at most of the games in this arcade and could probably beat Lance in a heartbeat, but whenever it came to DDR he knew he would lose unless it was to someone who didn't know left from right.

Three hours later of gaming and eating ice cream Keith was glad to be unlocking his door and headed straight for his bed. The day had gone a lot better than he had thought it would, but that was mostly because Raven hadn't showed up. If she had he probably would've been miserable the entire time if he had been honest with himself. Once he hit the sheets he opened his phone and decided to shoot Lance a text.

 _Hey sorry that your girl didn't show up today and never texted you back. All things considered I still had fun today and hope you did too._ He never really texted Lance outside of the group chat because the two of them hadn't ever really gotten along too well, but he hoped that he and Lance could hang out like that again and without him having to drag Shiro along against his will.

He got a notification almost immediately, but it wasn't from Lance. It was from the Gamebemo, talking to him through discord because they had exchanged them earlier. She was asking if he was home yet and wanted to hop on to play a few quick play matches. Keith quickly dragged himself up from his bed and over to his computer and launched Overwatch. And sent the group invite to her.

"Yo! How did the hanging out with your friends go?"

"It went well, although my friend's girlfriend was a no show."

"Seriously? Some girlfriend he made her out to be and then she doesn't show? That's lame."

"Tell me about it. He seemed to be okay afterwards though my friend and I made sure to buy him ice cream too."

After a few matches of quick play they found themselves just talking while sitting at the main menu. Most of it was about random stuff but at one point she had brought up Lance's girlfriend again which Keith didn't mind it was just the way she worded the question that made him feel weird.

"So your friends girlfriend that no showed tonight, didn't you mention earlier that you were nervous to meet her?"

"I wouldn't say that I was nervous about meeting her, but I can't really describe how I felt about it." He still couldn't describe the she made him feel or why she made him feel like that.

"I don't know, you almost sounded protective of your friend. You haven't even met the girl and you're already being almost hostile."

"I don't know if hostile is the right word to use. Him having a girlfriend just makes me feel uneasy. He's never wanted us to meet a girl before and from what I was told they haven't even been together that long. Him and I never really got along that much before either. So I have no idea what the hell my problem is honestly." He had no idea why he was pouring his heart out to this girl that he'd known for a few days more than he had ever told the guys anything. He also had no idea he was feeling any of that until he had said it out loud either.

"Sounds to me like you like him." Keith had no idea if she was joking or not because her tone could've gone either way.

"That's hilarious of you to suggest but I highly doubt that. I've never really liked anyone before anyway." Sure Keith had a few one offs with girls before, but nothing that seemed serious to him.

"Well I gotta go, keep me updated on the status of your boy crush and I'll talk to you later."

"Will do. G'night." With that he left the chat and turned his computer off. For awhile he just sat in his chair thinking over what she had said. There was no way in hell Keith had feelings for Lance, at least not romantic ones right? He let his head hit his desk with a little force and groaned in frustration. He couldn't like Lance could he?

* * *

Sorry it took me a little while to upload the next chapter but I'm trying to hit 1k words per chapter and this one got a little lengthy! I hope you guys are liking everything so far. Feel free to follow my twiiter respxrk for any news on updates or questions you might have!


End file.
